


There's a Rule Against Lev Cooking Now

by Pinktoria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And he wants to show his appreciation, Crack, Crack?, Goddamn ao3 fucked up my tags, No Beta, Poor poor lev is confused, he made them a cake because hes precious, i s2g its not omg, if i showed my poor beta shed look at me and be like 'why', im do sorry idk why i wrote this, kinda idk, kuroos meme poems are about pepe, rated major character death because kiroo probably dies in the bathroom, two days later and i only now realize the summary makes it sound like smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wow, he's really exited to eat it, huh?" Lev said.<br/>"Something like that." Kenma smirked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Rule Against Lev Cooking Now

"It looks... disgusting." Kenma said.  
Lev frowned. "It's not! It's good, I swear!" He told Kenma this with an air of dignity.  
"It looks gross," Kuroo agreed from the next room over, where he was sitting with the rest of Nekoma and a few people from other teams.  
"You can't even see it!" Lev protested. "Come on, Kenma, just try it!"  
"It" was some kind of cake. It might actually look ok, if it wasn't for the various types of fish scattered on it. A fish cake.  
"No." Kenma said again, turning back to his paused game on his 3DS.  
"Kenmaaaaaa! Please?" Lev tried once more.  
Kenma sighed and turned his gaze up to Lev once more, pausing his game again. "If I try it, will you get off my nerves?"  
Lev nodded rapidly, silvery hair flopping around his face almost like snow.  
Kenma set his DS aside and took the fork that Lev had been holding. "Fine. Let's get this over with."  
Lev's mouth widened into a smile. He sliced off a piece of the cake (two had already been eaten, presumably by Lev) and set it on a plate. He slid the plate over to Kenma.  
"I gave you a small piece in case you actually don't like it." He said.  
"Wow, thanks." Kenma said, but Lev didn't seem to recognize the sarcasm.  
Kenma poked the fork delicately into the cake, and took a bite. He's luckily missed any fish (which were also inside the cake too?).  
"Wow, Lev!" Kenma said. "It really is good!" He smiled a bit. "Kuroo, why don't you come in and try it?"  
"No way!" Kuroo said. "Like you said, it looks disgusting!"  
"You can't see it." Kenma pointed out.  
Kuroo groaned and walked in, leaning on the doorframe. "Yep. Looks disgusting."  
"Try it! Pleeeeeease?" Lev shouted.  
"Not a chance." Kuroo crossed his arms.  
"I won't play on Nekoma anymore if you don't! I'll go play for Karasuno!"  
"Okay. We have plenty of good players on our team anyway." Kuroo shrugged.  
"Hey! That was the part where you say, 'No Lev! You have to keep playing on our team! Fine, I'll eat your cake!'" Protested Lev.  
"I wouldn't say that."  
"Kuroo." Kenma said. Kuroo glanced down at where Kenma sat.  
"Try it. Please."  
Kuroo stared at Kenma for a moment, then groaned. "Fine, fine, okay!"  
The only reason he agreed because Kenma had a face that said he'd read Kuroo's meme poems to the entire team.  
Kuroo sat at the table and watched as Lev cut him a slice of cake. He could feel the entirety of his being screaming 'noooooooo,' and the entirety of Kenma's being monotonously whispering 'yes,'  
The entirety of Lev's being was kind of confused.  
"Here you go!" Lev cheerfully slid the plate over to Kuroo and held out a fork.  
Kuroo took the fork and stared at it gingerly. He turned to Kenma. "Do I have to?" He whispered.  
"Yes." Kenma whispered back.  
Kuroo sighed.  
The cake, honestly, was daunting. Kuroo thought he might pass out if he stared at it too long.  
He practically stabbed the cake and shoved it in his mouth. Like ripping a Band-Aid off, right? Do it fast and get it over with.  
Wrong.  
"Wow, he's really exited to eat it, huh, Kenma?" He faintly heard Lev say.  
"Sure, something like that." Kenma wasn't trying to hide the smirk on his face.  
As soon as he swallowed, Kuroo's stomach gave a loud grumble of disagreement. The bitter taste remained on his tongue, tormenting his tastebuds.  
Kuroo slowly stood up, gripping the chair. He excused himself and ran to the bathroom, leaving Lev confused and Kenma snickering to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
